


隔壁那位土财主

by mushroomisgod



Category: Bdd - Fandom, League of Legends, Teddy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomisgod/pseuds/mushroomisgod
Summary: Written in Chinese. It's a story of having a crush on each other, sweet and thoughtful.





	隔壁那位土财主

朴辰成懒洋洋地坐回椅子上，三下五除二打开电脑，浏览器收藏夹点开直播平台的地址，一切水到渠成。  
“什么嘛，今天没有直播？取消了为什么不早说啊。”  
“谁的直播？”室友伸头过来问了一句。  
“当然是那个开台玩游戏的女主播啊，用脚后跟都能想到吧。”另外一个室友看都没看他的电脑屏幕，直接下了结论。  
朴辰成嘿嘿笑了两声，“那今天一会午休时间到了之后一起去教室吧，记得叫我。”  
“真是难得。”室友答应着上了床准备午睡，朴辰成百无聊赖地翻着直播平台的首页，企图发现点什么新鲜的东西。  
老实说，这些主播玩游戏的水平都没他高。但是为了打发时间，是为了打发时间，不是别的原因哦，他总是喜欢打开直播平台看别人直播玩游戏。  
“百分百劫胜率？”就在浏览器快要到底的时候，他在人气不高的几个小主播里看到了这个标题，“真够耸人听闻的。怎么可能百分百。劫这个英雄秀起来也不难但是百分百还是过分了吧。”  
鼠标点进去，观众数只有可怜的两三百人。他仔细一看简介，黄金分段。  
“切。”他嘴角撇了撇，“就说嘛，要真的百分百胜率怎么可能就这么点人气。黄金段位的话我也可以啊。”  
翻下去想再仔细看看，过了一会儿，他意识到一件事：这个主播绝对没有更新自己的段位。  
所有操作都是行云流水，熟练度高到可怕。马上打开opgg，他搜索起主播的ID。  
“就说嘛！这人是个大师啊！大师段位人气还这么低吗？”他有点惊讶，上下滚动了一下，终于发现了这位主播人气低的原因。  
“脸也不露，麦也不开，跟看ob有什么区别。这样会有人看才怪呢吧。”他咬完手里最后一口饭团，双手敲击键盘，在聊天室发了一句：“可以点玩英雄吗？可以的话送50个星气球。”

郭普成刚完成一波操作残血逃回自己塔下。切出去看了一眼聊天室，正好看到这句话。  
“50个？！大发！”  
他飞快地在聊天室里回复：“您想看什么。”

朴辰成刚低头找了半天垃圾桶，抬头一看主播已经回复自己了。这时候屏幕上的英雄刚刚从泉水走出来。  
“手速好快……”他嘟囔了一句，充了50个星气球之后，思索了一会，在聊天室打了一个“艾瑞莉娅”出来。

10分钟后对面高地被破，郭普成看了一眼自己的战绩，估计对面要投了。果然，满意地按掉自己的闪现庆祝了一下，然后点下了胜利的按键。退回桌面的那一刻，看到了那个观众发来的消息。  
“艾瑞莉娅吗？我艾瑞莉娅玩的还可以啦。”郭普成没多想，排队，点击确认加入队列，锁下刀妹。

“哇这么爽快。”  
“果然还是金钱的力量kkkk”  
聊天室终于出现了其他人的消息，可惜游戏已经进了，郭普成没看到这些话。  
熟练地QEQ连招，刀妹漂亮地单杀了对面的中单。而这时朴辰成皱着眉头，飞快地思索这个人跟自己的实力相比是什么样的。  
很快，他又在键盘上敲了一句话：“可以接受组队双排吗？可以的话送100个星气球。”

“100个！我发达啦！”郭普成在电脑前尖叫起来，浑身冒着粉红色的泡泡。  
“完全可以！”他发誓这是他这辈子打的最快的一句话。

去教室的路上，朴辰成跟室友说起来这件事。室友惊讶地问他：“连你都觉得秀吗？”  
“哇厉害了，这位哥LOL水平不是一般的厉害。”另外一个室友在跟不认识的同学介绍他，这让朴辰成感觉有点飘飘然起来。  
是这样没错，学校里还没有人1V1solo得过他。论LOL水平算成绩的话，学校里的奖学金恐怕都是他朴辰成的了。  
“我只说要双排，没说要跟他比啊。那位真的挺厉害的，看段位和操作都不一定赢得过哦。”朴辰成还是装模作样地回答了一句。  
“真的吗？在哪里看？不会是主播吧，你要跟主播solo吗？记得告诉我们直播地址，我也要看！”  
“我也要看！”其他几个同学跟着一起起哄起来。

郭普成关掉直播，从椅子上坐起来伸了个懒腰。妈妈从外面客厅进来摸了摸他的脑袋：“普成玩累了就休息一下吧。”  
“好~”他应了一声，显得超级开心的样子。  
“什么事这么高兴呀？”妈妈看着他忍不住问了一句。  
“有个大财主在看我直播哦，今天一下子送了我50个星气球哎。”  
“真的吗？哎呀，我们普成好厉害。”  
“真的哦，明天他还要跟我一起玩，还说要送我100个星气球哎！”  
“那你好好玩哦，不要让人家失望了。”  
“那当然，不会让这个财主跑掉的！”郭普成朝妈妈伸出手比了个耶。

朴辰成在另一边，打了个大大的喷嚏。大到课上讲课的老师都被他吓了一跳，教室里所有人都下意识看了他一眼。他赶忙很不好意思地低下头装作无事发生过的样子，心里默默无语地想：  
“到底谁在想我啊。”

“糟了！”郭普成吃饭吃着吃着一拍脑袋。  
“一惊一乍的，什么事啊。”同桌被吓了一跳，嘴角挂着没来及咽进去的一粒米。  
“今天那位土财主还要跟我一起双排呢。我怎么给忘了。现在怎么办啊。”他呆滞地望着自己的饭盒，满眼都是100个星气球的样子。  
“哦哟，我们普成出息了，竟然还认识土财主？”同桌大惊小怪地边吃饭边问他。  
“不算是土财主啦……你看人家主播，星气球都是500啊1000的送。”说这话的时候，他眨巴着眼睛，好像很羡慕的样子。“不过对我来说，100个星气球也很多了！我很谢谢这位。”  
“所以呢，”同学匆忙吃完饭收起饭盒，“你真要翘课去跟人家玩游戏吗？不怕老师再找你家长啊。”  
郭普成思考了五秒，坚定地选择了星气球。“答应好的事，不可以反悔的！”

朴辰成写完最后一个字，把自己的社团申请交了上去。  
“什么嘛，电竞社，我们学校还有这种社团嘛？”旁边的同学瞄了一眼。  
“还真的有，不过我想人应该也不会很多吧。”他四周看着别人填的社团意向，无非都是些街舞社，弦乐社这种老牌社团。  
“不过老实说，我也没什么特长，这个勉强还能玩一玩。”停顿了一下，他对旁边的人说“一会直接回宿舍吗？还是先去食堂吃个饭。”  
“去便利店买点饭团和零食吧，今晚没事做，在宿舍看看电影什么的。”  
“是哪种电影？”后面传来揶揄的声音。  
“关你锤子事。”同学不客气地回了句，朴辰成也跟着坏笑起来，拿胳膊撞了撞隔壁的人。  
“走吧，”几个人拿起背包，出了教学楼，朝便利店的方向走去。

郭普成匆匆忙忙在店里挑了面包和果汁，盯着货架上的薄荷糖发了好一会呆。门口的风铃声清脆地响了起来，他回头看了一眼，几个大学生走了进来。  
“到底要不要买呢……”他思索着，发现背后被人不小心撞了一下。  
“对不起。”身后响起一个抱歉的声音。  
他没多想，直接回了句没事，最终还是拿起了薄荷糖。谁知道一只手突然出现在眼前，拿走了那条他思考了好久要不要买的糖。  
他抬头企图看清眼前的情况，但是老毛病又犯了，眨巴了半天眼睛，眼前还是模糊一片。

朴辰成考虑到底是买薄荷味的硬糖还是西柚味的时候，没想到突然撞到了一个高中生模样的人，他眼镜有点歪了，一边扶正一边下意识说了句对不起，而对方也很快回了句没事。看清楚柜台之后，他又伸手去取西柚味的糖，却把人家手里的薄荷糖抢了过来。对方抬头看着自己的时候，他发现这个人个子比自己还要高。  
“现在的小孩发育的真是好。”他在心里默念。  
“你要买这个吗？我是要这个的。”他赶紧把薄荷糖往对方手里一塞，飞快地取了隔壁的西柚味，转身就走。  
“妈呀太尴尬了，”他嘴里嘟囔着，顺手从冰柜里拿了可乐，逃也似的走向结账的柜台。“这小子拼命给我眨什么眼呢，不就是拿错了嘛。”  
“走吧。”室友朝他招呼着，他快步走出便利店，顺着街边朝宿舍走去。

郭普成站直身体，懵懵地看着手里的糖。“那就买吧，反正今天也有赚到抖内哦。”  
结完账，推开门，他转身朝回来的地方走去，摸了摸口袋里剩下的最后1万元，“今天最多只能陪这位打三场了，希望不要介意呀。”  
撕开一张糖纸，他朝嘴里丢了一颗糖，冰爽的糖果浸润了整个口腔。

“你走那么急干嘛，忙着看女主播？”  
躲开室友不怀好意的目光，朴辰成假装没事地摆了摆手，“外面有点晒，想快点回家坐下。”  
连他自己也不知道在期待什么，鬼使神差伸手先打开了电脑，连可乐都来不及拧开，他赶忙撕开糖纸包装，含了一颗在嘴里。  
拉过身后的椅子一屁股坐了下来，毫不犹豫点开了直播平台的首页。点开那位主播的网页，一行“请问在吗？”都已经出现在对话框了，他突然有点迟疑。  
“这样会不会有点搭讪的感觉……”一个可怕的想法在他脑袋里突然出现。  
紧接着他拼命摇了摇脑袋“想什么呢朴辰成”。甚至还拿手拍了一下自己。  
“……”对面床上的室友莫名其妙看了他一眼。

郭普成拿着哥哥的身份证明鬼鬼祟祟地钻进网咖的一个角落，迅速打开电脑登陆了自己的游戏客户端。  
“啊，我还不知道那位的ID呢！”他懊恼地想着，这样对这位财主太不上心了！  
很快他又意识到，没有什么办法能联系到这位。稍微思索了一下，他打开自己的直播账号。  
“您好，请问您的游戏ID是什么？”  
按下发送键，咬着嘴里的薄荷糖，郭普成优哉游哉地看着昨天自己的rank记录。

朴辰成还发着呆，网页上突然跳出来一个提醒，吓得他一激灵。  
“哎，这不是……”他咳嗽了一声，意识到自己还不如对方主播直球这件事让他有点不好意思。  
飞快地发过去一串符号，朴辰成也点开自己的客户端登陆了上去。

郭普成听到提示音就赶紧点开来看：“回复的这么快吗？看来这位在线啊。”  
赶忙利用客户端找到这个ID，他点开了对方的交战记录。  
“EZ，女警，哇，战绩也太漂亮了，这位是个高手啊，AD高手！”郭普成赞叹着，隐隐生出一种自己可能比不过这位的感觉。  
按下好友请求的发送键，他开始浏览着对方的段位和过往赛季的战绩。没过多久，他就冲着屏幕发起呆来。  
“这……我还真没把握玩的比这位好啊。”  
时年18岁的郭普成，第一次发出泄气的声音。

朴辰成看了看这个主播的ID和战绩，有点心虚地邀请他进了房间，在那一瞬间他意识到一件事：  
他平常几乎不双排，基本的语音设置是自动连接的。  
而郭普成作为主播，也不可能把麦克风静音掉的。  
于是他们两个人互相听见了对方的动静。

朴辰成这里听到的是对方一个年纪比较大的女性大的声音，说着“一会儿记得洗手吃饭”，郭普成听到的是几个男孩叽叽喳喳聊天的声音，很明显是个男生宿舍。  
反而是两个主人公，沉默了半天，还是郭普成觉得不合适，先开了口。  
“您……您好……”  
朴辰成愣了一下，他可以肯定，这声音的主人公年纪比自己要小——也不是听上去年幼或是怎么样，那确实是一个正常男性的声音，也许是自己的直觉？  
但他赶紧也回了一句你好。然后装模作样地、尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
“你在连麦？哈哈，跟谁啊！”室友很合时宜地大声冲朴辰成嚷嚷着，郭普成一下子就闭了嘴，好像做了什么错事一样。反倒是朴辰成显得很大方：“一个朋友啊，约好一起双排的。”  
“朋友？骗谁呢，”室友脸上的表情越来越高深莫测，“你哪个朋友打招呼还要说你好啊？”  
“……”朴辰成脸上尴尬的神色一闪而过，好在室友也没继续追问，他呼了口气。  
“对不起，我还在宿舍呢……”他企图向对面解释。  
“啊没事的没事的，”郭普成情不自禁地在电脑前摆起手来，很快又意识到对方根本看不见，又赶紧把手放了下来，仿佛做贼一样。  
“您想玩哪个位置？”郭普成很快进入了主播状态，非常贴心地询问着。  
“AD可以吗？我只有这个玩的最好。”朴辰成随意锁了个卡莉斯塔。  
“我看您也是ad高手，那我去中路了哦，插好眼，我会过来的。”郭普成想了想，锁下了岩雀。  
“你不用对我说敬语啦……”他生怕这句话又引起周围人的询问，悄悄地对着对话框打下这行字。  
“好的好的。”郭普成愣了下，难道这个人跟我年纪差不多大？听声音不像啊。  
“那个……”他果然还是按捺不住内心的疑问，“现在你是在读书吗？是在学校的宿舍吧？”郭普成有点不好意思，随意就问了人家的隐私。  
“是啊，不过我家也在这里，因为上周刚搬了家，这周没打算回家，想等家里收拾好了再回去。”说完朴辰成自己都愣了一下，干嘛要说的这么详细啊！  
这时已经进入了游戏对线期，对面突然就沉默了下来，没再继续说话了。  
“真是太专注了。”朴辰成心里想着，也开始专注在手里的操作。

点击下胜利的按键，回到游戏客户端的页面，郭普成发现自己出了一手汗。  
而朴辰成也没好到哪里去。“这个人也太强了吧，我根本没做什么事，全是他在carry，岩突和大招都放得恰到好处。”他脑海里回荡着这个人的声音。  
“能问一下你今年年纪多大吗？”他干脆直接开了口。  
“啊，我，我18岁了……”郭普成回答完这个问题，有点不知所措。对方不会觉得我太菜了吧。  
“看来您是哥哥了？”他没意识到他又在说敬语。  
朴辰成愣了一下：“啊，是的，我比你大一岁。”他停顿了一下，“你有想过当职业选手吗？”  
他回想起电竞社社长，那位学长对他说的话。  
“如果你足够厉害的话，我可是认识职业队伍的领队的哦。”

郭普成沉默了一下。是的，他也觉得自己的实力已经够了，也在rank记录上有惊人的成绩，也开了直播，但是长时间的人气低迷，让他很没有自信心。  
朴辰成几乎要以为对方挂了语音的时候，就听见一声很小声但很坚定的回答。  
“我很想成为职业选手。”  
“对了，哥你也很厉害，如果说你也有成为职业选手的实力的话，我想我是相信的。”

朴辰成走在回家路上，这不是他搬家之前的路线，因此他对这片景色都不太熟悉。沿着马路朝回家的路走着，他脑袋里却在想今天发生的事情。  
要成为职业选手吗？那些明星选手确实是很风光。看看他们的收入和粉丝，说不羡慕是假的。  
但是感觉也很辛苦的样子，学业也需要考虑，父母也不一定会同意的吧。  
想到这里，他已经走到了刚搬的新家门口，爸爸打开门把他迎了进去。  
“吃饭了吗？”他走进自己房间之前，听见自己老爸问自己的话。  
“还没呢，我看看我的房间，收拾一下再吃吧。”他摆摆手，走进去坐在桌子前。快速地打开电脑，他还记着要给那位朋友送星气球的事。外面天色已晚，他站起身来，伸手把窗帘拉上，打开了台灯。在开灯前的那一刻，他的余光看见对面那家人的电脑屏幕是熟悉的界面。那个人背对着他坐着，手里飞快地操作着键盘和鼠标。  
“什么嘛，果然是世代游戏。”朴辰成笑了两声，坐回自己桌前。

郭普成一通操作下来，游戏结束，他忍不住揉了揉眼睛。朝窗外一看，果然夜幕降临，自己盯着屏幕太久了，眼睛酸涩是正常的。起身走到窗边，他想朝外面眺望一下放松放松，但是观察十分敏锐的他，发现今天自己房间对面的这扇窗户，莫名其妙地里面出现了活人。  
“妈妈，隔壁房子是卖出手了嘛。”他一边问老妈一边顺手从冰箱里拿了瓶豆奶喝。  
“早就卖出去啦，那家人上周就搬来了。怎么了吗？”她忙着看电视，心不在焉地回答。  
“啊，就是看到突然有人住进来了。我说怎么回事呢。”他也没放在心上，转身回了自己房间。坐下来之后他像往常一样打开自己的直播间，发现刚才有人送了自己100个星气球。  
“是那位哥耶。”  
郭普成感到浑身轻松，他知道那位正在看自己直播呢。

次日早晨朴辰成是被阳光刺醒的。  
“干嘛啦老爸。”他一边睡眼惺忪地埋怨着老爸，一边慢吞吞从床上坐起来。半遮着眼睛朝外面望去。  
“阳光可真好。”  
反正今天是周末，既不用回学校也不用担心有没完成的作业。高中什么的真是烦死人了。他打了个舒服的哈欠，慢悠悠地挪到阳台上晒太阳。

郭普成费力地从洗衣机里拿出来自己的床单被罩和枕头罩，他个子不矮，但是应付这么一大堆东西还是有点吃力了。 

“外面太阳好，你多晒一晒哦。”  
“知道了。”他回应着妈妈，艰难地走向阳台。  
“呼，好晒啊，以往有这么热吗？”他笨拙地模仿大人的样子企图在晾衣绳上平铺好床单，但是很不凑巧的是，连风都好像在跟他作对。

朴辰成叼着牛奶悠哉悠哉地靠在栏杆上刷着推特，隔壁巨大的动静让他没法忽视。  
“什么呀……”他朝对面探过头去看，楼下的街道有一群小孩子骑着自行车打打闹闹地跑过去。  
他就在这时候看到郭普成的背影。那个男孩子背对着他，一看就不是经常做家务的人，很年轻的小伙子，但是却很努力。他看着那个男孩子发了一会愣，好像过了很久，小孩子都跑远了，街上静悄悄地；但又好像没过多久，太阳和微风在之前那一刻是什么样的，现在就还是什么样的。牛奶也没喝完，推特也没更新，但是他从没觉得时间被浪费了。

郭普成隐隐约约觉得有人在看自己，但在铺好衣物之前他无暇顾及。他不想承认自己笨手笨脚，但是事实上他已经折腾了10分钟不止了，额头上冒出一层细微的薄汗，但是他也不着急。“总会搞好的。”  
好不容易整理到自己看着还算满意的样子，他总算能提着洗衣篮回去的时候，转身就看见对面阳台上站了一个男人。  
他觉得自己好像在哪见过他，但他确信这张脸是陌生的、第一次见的。  
而他现在正在盯着自己好像都快走神了。  
“您……您好……？”郭普成下意识地冲对方打了个招呼。

朴辰成愣了一下，这声音他感觉好像很熟悉，但记不起是从哪里听到过的，但是眼下如此，他也只能对对方打一个招呼回礼。  
“您好，我家新搬到这里来没多久。”  
郭普成稍微鞠了个躬就回家了，他还急着开台呢。最近150个星气球突然到手，让他突然一下子多了不少零花钱。

而那边的朴辰成，发了会呆之后一个激灵：“这是那个主播吗？！”  
他飞快跑回家，迅速打开电脑，开机的画面在他眼里简直像延迟缓慢的时钟指针。

郭普成美滋滋地查看着自己的账户，心里盘算着每一笔该怎么花，买点什么新的衣服还是买瓶新出的饮料。这时候他的直播平台账号突然跳出来一条未读消息。  
“谁呀，我还没来得及开台呢。”他疑惑着点开网页，发现是那位土财主。  
“请问你是住在这附近的吗？”  
下面附送发来一张谷歌地图的截图。他定睛一看，还真是。  
“……什么啊，好吓人……”他有点发愣，“这人不会是跟踪狂吧……等一下，他怎么知道的啊……难不成还能查到我的IP……？”

“对不起，我不是什么奇怪的人。”朴辰成觉得突然问出口有点怪怪的，赶忙敲了几句话发过去。  
“我家也住在这附近。”

郭普成眯着眼睛狐疑地盯着屏幕。他一时难以消化这个信息，满脑子问号。  
“如果你方便的话，到你家阳台上。”屏幕上又出现对方发来的一句话。

朴辰成紧张地站在自己这边的阳台上，朝对面盯过去。1分钟过去了，2分钟过去了，他好像在数自己的心跳声，连他自己也不知道为什么。

郭普成拿着手机站在门前，有种自己被耍了的错觉，迟迟不敢走上去阳台的楼梯。  
“说不定是那种恶作剧呢，其实他在家里，待会等我回去之后就会看到他发来‘哈哈被整了吧，你刚才真的去看了吧’这种消息呢？”他迟疑着，收回已经踏上去的一只腿，反身靠在墙上。  
“如果被耍了的话我就把他禁掉，不许他再来我直播间了。”他默默叨咕着，但却没有动身的意思。  
“哎不是说有那种放送直播吗，就是观众抖内然后叫主播做一些无厘头的事。搞笑的那种。也许是这种呢？”他默默地开始找借口。  
“这位哥好歹也送了星气球，就算是整我也没关系吧。”他越来越纠结。

朴辰成都快被太阳晒晕了，在他失去耐心就快要回到房间质问对方的前一秒，对面的门开了。

郭普成拿着手机一副不知所措的样子站在他面前，事实上离他还有一段距离，但是他觉得，他好像就站在自己眼前。  
“您是……”郭普成被对面真的站着一个人惊呆了，同时被这个人前不久刚才跟自己打过招呼惊呆了，同时被这个人竟然是那位财主惊呆了。  
总之现在他心里除了震惊，大脑一片空白。直到那天在便利店的情景突然在脑海中闪回。

“是我。”朴辰成倒显得很镇定，嘴里吐出来这么一句话，但手却不受使唤地摸了摸自己的脑袋。他不知道自己这样看上去真的挺傻气的，但是也没关系，因为他听到对面那个人突然笑了起来。很开朗很开心的笑，发自内心。  
“原来是你啊！那个土财主！”  
下一秒郭普成自觉失言，立马住了嘴。呆呆地望着朴辰成。  
朴辰成心里觉得好笑，脸上的表情也没收住，在郭普成眼里看上去就是嘲讽的意思。两个人再一次卡了壳，互相不知道该说点什么，就静静地站在那里，整个画面诡异又和谐。

“土财主是嘛？这可是哥哥我暑假打工赚来的钱哎。”朴辰成没办法，装作一副哥哥的样子，假装开始生气，可是他真的觉得自己装的比较失败，很快气势又弱了下去。  
但郭普成当真了，他真以为自己惹他不高兴了，急急忙忙地道歉：“对……对不起哥，我……我请你吃零食，还有哥有想喝的饮料，我都买！”  
朴辰成难得露出一副狡黠的神色：“真的吗？”  
“真的！”郭普成赶忙点头，别提多真诚了。  
“那今天真正的财主是你哦。”朴辰成装作一副毫不在意的样子，“我就不客气啦。”

郭普成轻手轻脚地从房间溜了出去，路过爸妈的房间门口的时候格外小心，生怕把他们吵醒。  
迅速洗漱完之后，他抬眼看了窗外一眼，阳光明媚，是自己最喜欢的好日子。  
他的嘴角不由自主又抬了起来，像个刚囤完冬天的粮食的仓鼠一样。  
悄声带上家门，他一转身就被吓了个半死，朴辰成站在门口，像个雕塑一样。  
“那个……我刚从便利店买的……”他也有点被做贼一样的郭普成搞得不敢出声，扬了扬手里的饮料。  
“不是啦哥，周末，我爸妈还没起床。”他压低声音一边跟朴辰成说话，一边逆光看着朴辰成手里的饮料。  
乳酸菌……草莓味？  
“你怎么知道我喜欢草莓味？”他嬉皮笑脸地拉着朴辰成下楼，非常熟练地拉开盖子，喝了一大口。  
“哈，起这么早真的是，人生的第一次啊，哥。”他回头看着朴辰成，后者站在楼梯上，心里有点莫名其妙的痒痒。  
“今天要去干嘛呀。”郭普成吸溜着饮料，看得出来他心情很好。  
“先说好，我身上没什么钱哦，最近花费比较多。”  
“不会给班里的漂亮姑娘买零食吃了吧，想讨她们开心？”朴辰成丝毫没意识到自己刚刚开启了酸溜溜模式。  
“我们学校的漂亮姑娘哪里轮得到我来讨好啦，哈哈。”郭普成倒是心很大，“是因为我换了个键盘，鼠标也想换个趁手的，最近在努力上分。”  
“这样啊……”朴辰成若有所思地看着他，一边吸溜着自己的饮料，一边趿拉着鞋子懒洋洋地走着。  
“哥你叫我出来不会就是为了一大早散步吧，”郭普成突然转身，差点跟朴辰成撞了个满怀，“不过哥对我这么好，还买我最喜欢的草莓味饮料给我，什么时候找我都可以啦。”郭普成满足地冲朴辰成笑了笑。  
朴辰成有点愣神，他也是第一次听人这么说话，一时半会不知道怎么回应。  
“啊……这样啊……”  
老实说，他也是个不善言辞的人，但并不代表他心思单纯，虽然自己家境不错，自己也有打工的存款，就算他真的可以送郭普成一个鼠标，人家也不定就愿意收下。  
普成是个单纯老实的孩子啊。他暗暗在心里叹了口气。  
“哥你真好。”郭普成没头没脑地冒出来这么一句话。  
“啊？”他还没回过神来，脸上悄悄落下一个很小、很轻，明明仅止于浅尝辄止但又好像一个平地惊雷般的吻。仿佛有电流一般过滤了他的神经，他一言不发，甚至有点低沉，郭普成紧张地抓了抓裤腿，似乎是感受到了对方不寻常的气压，正在寻思是不是惹恼了对方打算开口道个歉假装自己是不小心太过高兴才下意识亲过去的，下一秒身体就被人拽了过来，脑袋按在对方的肩膀上。他有点发抖，这一刻也不知道该怎么形容，他们俩都没意识到嘴角出现了巨大的笑意，简直无法掩藏，空气里都是香甜的味道，硬要形容的话，简直跟郭普成昨天买的煮玉米一样香甜。  
他也下意识地双手绕过对方的后背，轻轻地叹了口气，还是说了一句：“对不起呀，哥。”  
朴辰成的声音嗡嗡从背后传来：“对不起什么啊。”  
他满脸通红，热气通过衣服传递到朴辰成的皮肤上，滚烫的温度延伸到彼此的呼吸间。  
“我……我也不知道……哥，我怕你嫌弃我比较笨……呃不是，我的意思是，我也不知道为什么要这么说，”他一激动就有点语无伦次，结结巴巴，在朴辰成听来不要太可爱。  
朴辰成拍了拍他的脑袋安慰着他：“又没做错事，干嘛要道歉。”停顿了一下，他鼻子痒痒的，心也跟着一起痒痒的。  
“咱们别在这抱着了，影响不好……”朴辰成突然意识到这已经是在楼下了，被谁看见了免不了一顿猜疑。他可不想这幅样子被自己老妈逮到。  
“不要嘛，”谁知道这个弟弟固执得很，看着很好说话，但也会使性子。他嬉皮笑脸地抬起头看着朴辰成，左手依然紧紧地贴着朴辰成的腰，“我的手真讨厌，哥你看，它不听我的话。”  
朴辰成看他这幅样子又憨又乖，可爱得像只撒娇的大狗狗，一时间没忍住，顺势捧住郭普成毛茸茸的脑袋，重重地吻了一下。末了还抬头看了看四周，确定没人注意这里之后转身就跑：“我跑了，弟弟你呢。”  
郭普成丝毫没有犹豫跟了上去，“哥你跑不过我的，我上学的时候长跑成绩可好了！”  
两个人在无人的小巷子追来追去，间或拿着路边的小石子砸对方，郭普成真是身手矫健，一次都没被砸中过，倒是朴辰成中了好几次招，他气不过，装作一副被打疼的样子屁股往地下一坐开始装模作样：“疼死了！”  
郭普成果然被吓住了，手里的石子立马抬手一扔跑了过来：“对不起！对不起哥！我真的不是故意的！你……你疼吗？哪里疼？给我看看——”  
他手忙脚乱地在朴辰成身上摸来摸去，硬是过了半天才看到朴辰成脸上的坏笑。  
“哎~没意思。”郭普成脸一垮，跟着往旁边地上一坐，“哥哥耍弟弟真是没品。”  
朴辰成吃吃地笑，要多贼有多贼，笑久了郭普成脸上挂不住，拿自己脑袋去撞了他一下。这一下不重不轻，但朴辰成心旌荡漾，盯着郭普成的眼珠子一动不动，视线仿佛比玩游戏的时候还要集中。  
“普成呐，”他缓缓开口。  
郭普成百无聊赖地看着远处街道行人，车水马龙，心不在焉地回答了一句“嗯？”  
“我觉得我喜欢你。”

距离那个让他心乱如麻的下午已经过去三天了，他们俩之间倒还是照常一起双排开黑玩游戏，多余的话一句也没有多说，一切反复照常。但是郭普成无论怎么想，都觉得哪里不对劲。  
他喜欢这位哥哥吗？当然啦，他没遇见过对他这么好的哥哥，愿意买东西给他吃，给他送星气球，跟他一起打打闹闹，做一些以前都没什么人陪他做的事。甚至一个多月前，他们二人还素不相识。  
可是他太年轻了，年轻到不知道喜欢和爱的区别，也不知道该怎么表达自己的想法，他只是每天替老妈收衣服的时候，在阳台上默默看一样隔壁对门的那扇窗户，窗帘每日照旧死死拉着，他心里清楚，那位现在八成不在家在学校呢。  
朴辰成好不到哪去，室友都感觉出平常吵吵闹闹的朴辰成突然沉默寡言起来，有点不太正常，好在刚进大学，日子比较紧张，说笑了一阵之后，也没人在意他的异常。  
他只在脑袋沾上枕头的时候，眼睛睁大了看向天花板，脑海里回放着那天下午的情况。  
很快又到了周末，老师一宣布下课，教室的作鸟兽散让朴辰成恍惚了一下。他是不是该回家了。  
然而想到家隔壁的那位活宝，他又不知道该怎么应付这个从来没有处理过的局面。话说回来，那算告白失败吗，普成听到自己说话的那一刻，眼里的惊讶和不解不是装出来的。  
话再说回来，他只比普成大了一岁，论这方面的经验，他不觉得自己比对方强在哪里啊。  
他叹了口气，收拾好书包，朝室友打了招呼，默默往家走过去。  
初夏的阳光打在他后背，迎面而来的潮湿空气令他不由得深呼吸了一次又一次。首尔的空气变得突然清新起来，把他在教室里的烦闷一扫而光。  
但是下一秒他就是意识到，首尔的天气也非常没脸没皮，说下雨就下雨。很快三三两两的人群聚集在些许的屋檐下，即便面临着淋雨的危机还是有说有笑的。  
“反正快到家了，冒雨跑一段也没什么吧。”他翻了翻包里的东西，除了手机充电线和耳机不能碰水之外都是些无关紧要的课本，他把充电线和耳机夹进书里，拉好拉链，把包顶在脑袋上，一溜烟冲进雨幕中。  
雨水打在他脸上，眼镜上，他渐渐觉得视线开始模糊。

郭普成烦躁地敲打着鼠标。按道理这是哥哥回家的点了。明明是一个人坐在自己房间里，他却装作一副毫不在意的样子瞄着对面的窗户，企图看到窗帘拉开的窗户。  
然后他的绝佳视力就发现窗外开始噼里啪啦地掉雨点。直到雨点真正打在窗户上之前，他脑子“哥也许带伞了吧”这个念头已经在他脑海里回响了10遍不止。  
“就在路口等着，哥的视力没我好，在我看到他之前他肯定看不到我。”郭普成没再继续犹豫，抓起家里一把大伞打开家门就冲了出去，丝毫没意识到家里没人，他钥匙也没带在身上。

朴辰成费力地把眼镜从脸上摘下来，雨水糊满了镜片，无论再怎么擦都还是模糊一片，他干脆彻底放弃，凭借细微的记忆认出家门口的路口就在眼前。  
直到他跟举着伞的郭普成擦肩而过前一秒，手才被普成一把抓住：“哥的视力有这么差吗？我就在你眼前哎。”  
他揉了揉眼睛看着面前撑着伞的家伙，刻意睁大眼睛努力想要看清。雨水从他的头发梢滴进脖颈，郭普成愣愣地看着，眨了眨眼。  
“啊，普成啊。对不起……”他不好意思地挠了挠头笑了笑。  
“哥你没事吧，”普成把伞刻意朝朴辰成那里歪了歪，自己的左肩被铺天盖地的雨水打湿，但他好像也不怎么在意，手忙脚乱地帮朴辰成用袖子擦着头发。  
“普成，赶紧回家，雨越下越大了。”朴辰成一把拉住郭普成的手，在大雨里奔跑起来。庞大的雨伞由于惯性跌落，郭普成索性一把收了起来跟在朴辰成后面跑了起来。  
“哥你真厉害呀。”不知道为什么，朴辰成竟然听出了一丝笑意，普成在笑。  
他回头看了一眼郭普成，果然显得很开心。  
两人在朴辰成家楼下的大门屋檐下站定，雨势急促，两人身上湿了个透。好在是夏天，随便冲个凉就能对付过去，要是冬天的话，免不了两个人都得感冒。  
“你这个笨蛋你笑什么，不怕生病吗。”朴辰成埋怨着对方，眼睛却不敢瞟一眼，自顾自找钥匙开门。  
“快点回家换衣服啊，真的会生病的。”他几乎推着郭普成往路对面走。  
郭普成尴尬地摸摸头：“我好像……忘了带钥匙哎……”

两分钟后郭普成站在朴辰成家里，做贼心虚地张望着。朴辰成看他这样没好气地说了声家里没人。于是郭普成立马恢复了那副自在的样子，打量起朴辰成的家。紧接着就被拍了一下后脑勺，“瞎看什么，快去冲一下。我给你拿个我的衣服换吧。”  
“那哥你呢？”郭普成转头认真地盯着朴辰成，顺势还在朴辰成面前挥了挥手，恶作剧般想看看他是不是能看得清自己。“哇，老实说，我以为你只是轻度近视，没想到已经到了我就站在你身边也看不到我的地步了。”  
朴辰成一把抓住对方不老实的爪子，威胁一样地盯着他：“我眼睛被雨水打得都睁不开，你觉得我能看请谁？”  
郭普成撇撇嘴。“好吧，不过我衣服还没全湿透，哥你先去吧，我感觉你底裤都湿了。”  
朴辰成几不可闻地抽动了一下嘴角：“你怎么知道。”  
郭普成理所当然地伸手过来摸了一把裤子：“你自己看，全是水哎。”他朝朴辰成扬了扬手，“哥你在害羞吗？啊哈哈你在害羞个鬼啊，”他继续挑衅般地在朴辰成的身上摸来摸去，搞得朴辰成烦躁不已，把他一把拉进浴室，打开喷头朝郭普成身上滋水。  
郭普成不负众望地尖叫起来，双手胡乱地挥舞着，还不小心打了朴辰成一巴掌，气急败坏的朴辰成一把把郭普成按进浴缸对着他的脸滋起来。  
郭普成真是天生神力，胡乱抓着朴辰成的衣领竟然能把朴辰成整个人拉了进来。现在，他们俩以一种诡异又奇怪的姿势矗立在浴缸里，有那么一秒钟两个人都心照不宣地沉默了一下，但郭普成可没工夫想那么多了，趁朴辰成走神的一瞬间，他立马强力翻身，把朴辰成压在身下，接管喷头，还担心凉水太刺激，把水龙头掉了个个，水温渐渐变高，朴辰成经不住这刺激，竟然起了点反应。浴室回荡着两人打闹的尖叫声和滋水声，气氛突然变得不太对劲。  
郭普成也是男孩，怎么会不知道这个哥哥身上出现了什么现象，可他总不能现在立马抽身走人，走也不知道走哪去，他只能在朴辰成家里呆着直到爸妈回家。再说，他心里也困惑，怎么无论朴辰成干了什么，自己对这个哥哥都并不反感，甚至还想再嘲弄他几句，所以他也并没停手，但很快又意识到，如果再这样胡闹，也许朴辰成真的会生病，于是郭普成少见地装出大人的样子，用一副轻柔的、哄小孩的口吻对朴辰成说：“哥，把衣服脱了吧，洗个热水澡。”  
朴辰成五雷轰顶，这个臭小子到底知不知道他在说什么啊。他毫不示弱地瞪着郭普成：“你怎么不脱！”  
郭普成也不知道哪根筋搭错了，竟然觉得很有道理。他低下头看看自己也早已湿透的短袖T恤，二话不说就脱了下来。“轮到哥你脱了！”再抬起头的时候，他带了一副耀武扬威的表情看向朴辰成，那意思好像在说：“快点啊。”朴辰成脑子一热，当然不甘人后，顺手把自己T恤也半拉半扯地脱了下来。  
郭普成沉默了一下，他的视力极佳，可以看到升高温度的热水烫红了朴辰成的皮肤，散发着热气不说，皮肤颜色也变深了，透露着淡淡的红色，他皱了下眉头，问：“哥，水温是不是太烫了？”  
朴辰成恨不得一耳刮打上去，都这样了这个木头还是什么都不懂。可他没戴眼镜，也没发现，郭普成看着自己的目光，也变得看不太清，像一只夜里的蜘蛛，眼中结满了网。  
可惜事与愿违，一个离了眼镜就是半残废状态，一个还没开窍，他们在空旷的浴室里面面相觑，都不知道下一步该怎么办。  
（刹车——滋——）

朴辰成忍不住先打破这令人难以忍受的气氛：“普成别胡闹了。”他装作一副拉下脸的样子，身体的的温度也跟着下降，可是心里还是痒痒的。弟弟浑身也早就湿透了，他想控制自己亲上去的冲动，脑袋是控制住了，可手却不老实地摸了上去。他抬手摸着郭普成软软的脑袋，头发湿湿地趴在郭普成的头顶，水珠顺着手往下掉，砸在浴缸的边缘。普成眨了眨眼，诚实又直率地看着他，他一时间也不知道怎么说，怕又吓着这个弟弟。  
“我知道哥喜欢我。”郭普成认真地盯着这个哥哥，突然开了口。  
朴辰成一个激灵：“什么？”他还没回过神来。  
郭普成笑了笑，充满了意味不明的眼神射向朴辰成。  
“那天……我是因为不知道该怎么回应哥才急着回家离开的，不是说我讨厌哥或者怎么样，”他委屈地低下头，耳朵根散发着淡淡的红晕，皮肤被蒸汽蒙上一层水雾，“我真的一点也不讨厌哥，哥对我最好了，我是家里的独生子，没有哥哥弟弟和姐妹，哥你是第一个像个大哥一样对待我的人，带我去吃好吃的，带我去大学学校参观，还说要带我去了解职业选手要介绍我去职业队伍……哥对我真的很好，”他一口气说了一堆话，说的语无伦次毫无章法，但朴辰成却听在心里，紧皱的眉头终于舒展开来。  
但朴辰成却一言不发。郭普成心里紧张，都不敢抬头看他：“哥你怎么不说话呀？”  
朴辰成眯了眯眼睛：“我等你说完。”  
郭普成疑惑地问：“说什么？”  
朴辰成叹了口气：“说你的回应啊，总要回应我的吧。刚才那堆话，算表白吗？”  
郭普成认真地、重重地点了点头：“算，当然算了。”  
朴辰成就直直地看着郭普成：“那你把话说完。”  
郭普成心下了然，但调皮的性子突然指使着他开始调戏这个哥哥：“嗯……那就是，以后如果我有机会赚了大钱，我给哥哥买最喜欢的零食吃，带哥去最想去的地方玩，无论你想去哪里，做什么，我都陪着你。”他努力摆出最真诚的样子，企图无视朴辰成期待的答案。  
朴辰成差不多也明白他恶作剧的心理了：“就这些了吗？”  
“嗯！”郭普成用力的点点头。  
朴辰成装作了解的样子非常理解地点了点头，然后一把把郭普成按在浴缸里，“嚯，我看你就是故意的。”紧接着朝普成脸上扔起了洗发水护发素那些瓶瓶罐罐。  
“啊！”郭普成没想到还有这招，一时措手不及，低低地呛了口水。听到这声朴辰成赶忙停下手中的动作，担忧地伸过手拍着郭普成的后背。  
“对不起……我……我手里没轻没重的……”朴辰成略带愧疚地道歉。  
郭普成就是在这个时候顺势把脑袋埋进朴辰成的怀里的。他确实呛得眼睛发红，呼吸困难，脑袋一块还隐隐作痛，但是听到对方的道歉之后，也没怎么生气。他嘿嘿傻笑着，在朴辰成的怀里不轻不重地呼吸着。  
“刚才我有话没说完，”他的声音从怀里传来，发出嗡嗡的声音，刺激着朴辰成的听觉。  
“我也喜欢哥。”他说完，非常害羞地吸了下鼻子，过了好一会儿都不愿意抬头。朴辰成等了半天，只好耐心地哄着他：“把头抬起来，我看看你。”  
郭普成嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，好像很不情愿的样子，但还是抬起了头。  
“好像没有人告诉过你，喜欢就是要说出来的嘛。”他看着郭普成撇着的嘴角，笑着拍了拍对方毛茸茸的脑袋。  
郭普成很不服气地回嘴：“我不是说出来了吗。”  
朴辰成贼笑着：“再说一遍嘛，我还想听。”  
“不说。”  
“不说吗？”  
“不说。”  
一来一去，朴辰成不耐烦了，抬起对方的脸仔细端详了下：“别浪费时间了，”停顿了一下，又说，“哎，你这脸真大。”  
郭普成瞪大了眼睛：“什么——”  
音节还没发完整，嘴唇就被对面的人堵住了，没说完的话淹没在水渍声中。郭普成很不满地想反驳，无奈脑袋被紧紧困住，动弹不得。  
朴辰成跟惩罚一般，压根就没打算放过这个弟弟，越吻越用力，到最后两人之间几乎密不透风，郭普成想挣扎，稍微张嘴想呼吸一下，都很快就被朴辰成的唇舌填满，郭普成干脆放弃了。  
他忘了他还睁着眼睛，于是朴辰成不满地伸手拍了一下他的肩膀，稍微松开了一点，“笨蛋，把眼睛闭上。”  
郭普成顺从地闭上了眼睛，突然生出一种奇妙的感觉。这种感觉从下腹缓缓升起，蒸腾到喉咙处使他脑袋发紧，身体忍不住软了下去。朴辰成的呼吸打在他脸上，短短的胡茬也摩擦着他，让他感到十分痒痒，吻着吻着突然笑了出来，几乎快要瘫倒在浴缸里。  
朴辰成不再废话，欺身而上，笑眯眯地吻着对方的脖颈和耳底，很快郭普成就发现自己身上的衣服全部不翼而飞，倒是朴辰成身上该穿的都还在呢，他深呼吸了一大口，伸手想推开身上的人，可惜自己仿佛失去了力气一般，并且脑海里根本想不到什么其他乱七八糟的有的没的，那些无关紧要的人和事，在平常能让他烦恼叹气忧愁的人和事，就好像凭空消失一般，用尽力气努力回想也想不起来了，真是要人命。朴辰成在他身上翻来覆去地亲吻，虽然说年纪大一岁但这一岁让他占不到什么经验上的好处，大家都是处男谁还比谁强吗，但朴辰成可不想在这个时候认输，他拿自己的虎牙轻轻磨着对方的耳垂，大脑被一些奇怪的意识冲昏头，手不自觉地往下摸去。浴缸里的水早就积了起来，伸手可触的温水缓解了两人紧张的情绪。  
“哥，你的衣服……”郭普成艰难地组织着语言，羞耻感冲破他的意识，多余的话一句也说不出来。  
“对不起，对不起，”朴辰成连声回应，懊恼自己太过着急。不过时间还长，慢慢来也不急。  
郭普成皮肤白皙又软嫩，虽然是男孩子但是细皮嫩肉，朴辰成下意识轻轻笑了一声，仿佛一用力就能在他身上留下一道痕迹一样，他当然是不介意了，可是他又转念一想，“这样不好。”  
郭普成本来是怕痒怕的要死的，谁知道朴辰成摸他他却丝毫没有不适的感觉。他也觉得很奇异，总不能因为喜欢对方连最基本的生理反应都能改变吧。  
很可惜，有时候真的是这样的。  
就比如现在，郭普成白嫩的皮肤，自锁骨到胸口全被朴辰成又亲又舔又摸又揉了个遍，后果就是连着他的脸全部通红一片，惨不忍睹。他的脸越发滚烫，忍不住发出欢愉的低哼声，而这声音更刺激朴辰成的进一步行动，朴辰成拿脑袋抵着他的肩膀，哑着嗓子说：“你放松点，别紧张。”  
郭普成鬼使神差地听了他的话，再次紧绷的身体慢慢软在水里，温暖的水包裹着他的身体，浴室里充满了水汽，连眼前的景象也变得氤氲起来，本来很舒服的场景他却忍不住大口喘息起来，因为朴辰成的手往下探了探，终于抵达穴口。他一瞬间又紧绷起来，头皮发麻。  
“别紧张，”朴辰成重新覆盖住郭普成的唇瓣，这一次不再像上次那样霸道了，他试着让郭普成放松下来，就轻轻地磨蹭着，从外到内，从里到外，一个角落都不放过，从嘴唇到耳朵到锁骨，“你在害怕？”他试图安抚着郭普成。  
“没……没有……”郭普成眼角结了水珠，回手抓住对方的手臂，企图坐起来，但是他发现自己早就没了力气，身体不听大脑使唤，他哀求道：“哥，我起不来。”  
朴辰成耐心地扶着他坐起来，现在，两人坦诚相对。郭普成睁着快要失焦的眼睛，红通通的，仿佛刚刚才哭过一样。  
“对不起啊普成……”他看着被自己糟蹋了个遍的郭普成，双目失神，仿佛一个失身的少女。  
郭普成呆滞地摇摇头，他什么都不想做，只想趴在对方怀里。事实上他也这么做了，他一把抱过朴辰成，一言不发，只把自己下巴搁在对方肩头。  
朴辰成简直喜欢死了他这副撒娇委屈的样子，默默抚摸着怀里的人，爱不释手，一会儿摸摸头，一会摸摸屁股，一会摸摸肚子，好像郭普成全身都是宝一样。郭普成被摸得异常舒服，两条长腿在浴缸里慢慢伸直，两人形成一个十分古怪的姿势，但是却十分适合朴辰成侵入。  
“要是疼你就咬我吧。”朴辰成踌躇了一会，咬着牙询问。  
郭普成摇了摇头，他整个人都趴在朴辰成身上，像一只湿透了的金毛狗狗，嘴里呜咽了两声：“我没事呀，哥。”  
朴辰成心里生出一股巨大的感动，简直来的莫名其妙，他的脑袋也开始昏昏沉沉，身体动作都跟着本能走了。  
他努力调整了下姿势，找到进口，慢慢顶了进去。  
“呜……”郭普成隐忍地叫了一声，别提多委屈了。  
“很疼吗？”朴辰成也不好受，但还是尽量放慢了节奏，直到郭普成委屈地撇撇嘴：“哥再进去一点啊……”  
既然都这么说了朴辰成还有再犹豫的理由吗？他长驱直入，整根顶了进去，顶到深处的时候，郭普成终于忍不住，一口咬在朴辰成肩膀上。  
朴辰成浑身舒畅，侧过脑袋亲了亲郭普成的脸，郭普成脸上带着要掉不掉的眼泪，都被朴辰成一点点亲掉了。郭普成嘟着嘴，哼哼着，任朴辰成随便乱亲，屁股不敢乱动，只好催促朴辰成：“哥你……你快点动啊……”说完闭上眼睛装死，看都不看朴辰成一眼。  
朴辰成试着顶了下，两人都“嘶”地吸了一口气，痛苦中夹杂着欢愉，这种欲罢不能的感觉操控着他们的大脑，任由水花拍动着皮肤，朴辰成开始冲撞，一下下顶过去，一会深一会浅，郭普成被顶得直哼哼，脑袋控制不住地向后仰，又被朴辰成一把拉回来，两人口齿相接，朴辰成吞下所有破碎的呻吟。身体里的软肉被磨蹭得又痒又疼，自己也早就起了反应，被朴辰成发觉，伸手一把抓住，又刺激了郭普成的感官，他只好放任自己咬了一口朴辰成的耳朵。  
“咬我吧，普成。”朴辰成帮他疏解着，一边轻轻在耳边冲他吹气般说话。他一句话也说不出来，只好胡乱点点头，即便如此，他还是留了一丝冷静的理智，不能把皮肤上咬出痕迹，否则会被发现的。  
“对不起啊哥，我弄疼你了吧……”郭普成泪眼朦胧地转头看向朴辰成，差点没把他看笑。“我皮糙肉厚，你随便咬。”他嬉皮笑脸地朝普成说。  
郭普成真的仿佛得到了某种鼓励一样，甚至开始摇动自己的身体，深处的甬道也开始收缩，朴辰成不禁倒吸一口气，按住他的身体：“你别乱动呀！”  
郭普成不服气地看着他：“你不是说随便我动吗！”  
朴辰成哭笑不得，这是置气的时候吗？但话是这么说，普成不服气的样子真的好可爱，他忍不住逗他，身下使劲动了两下。  
“哥！哥！”郭普成终于顶不住，连哭带喊地叫了出来。  
“再叫两声。”朴辰成抱着对方，感受到对方身体的震颤，终于也忍不住，快速冲刺起来。  
“那里，那里别顶……哥！……”郭普成大脑一片空白，双手本能地抓住朴辰成的脑袋，整个人几乎快要失去意识。  
“普成呀，我真喜欢你。”郭普成彻底当机之前，听到最后的这句话，甚至令他笑了出来。  
朴辰成满足地帮两人清理着浴缸里的东西，顺手开了水龙头放新的干净的水出来，温水冲过郭普成被蹂躏得乱七八糟的皮肤，有些地方甚至透露出隐隐的青色。  
“我下手哪有这么重，我明明挺温柔的……”朴辰成挠挠头，感叹这位弟弟实在是过于细皮嫩肉。“以后要好好训练。”他默默想着，继续帮郭普成擦洗。  
普成的手真好看呀，他一边细细地摆弄着，一边感叹。天生是做职业电竞选手的料。  
玩着弟弟的手玩得不亦乐乎，甚至恶作剧一般摊开跟自己的手比了比大小，末了在手指尖亲了一下，郭普成好像在睡梦中感受到这个细小的亲吻，嘴巴吧唧了一下，朴辰成抬头看了看，不禁笑出声来，又接着翻过手，在手背上又深深亲了一口。  
“笨蛋。”他摇摇头，看着郭普成，不知道为什么觉得他好像在做梦。  
“我会在你梦里嘛？”他伸手放掉浴缸的水，拿过毛巾，一边累死累活地做着善后工作，一边甜蜜地想着自己是不是在普成的梦里。

郭普成花了很长时间才意识到这不是自己家，倒不是说他感到床或是窗帘桌子这些东西不熟悉——在他眼里这些东西仿佛没什么大区别，他只是感受到身后一个陌生的呼吸。  
“哥？”他揉揉眼睛恍恍惚惚地坐了起来，眼睛瞟向窗外。  
“糟了糟了糟了糟了糟了糟了糟了，”他嚷嚷着起身，外面夜色如墨，雨不知道什么时候早就停了下来，晚风浮动，远处高楼大厦的霓虹灯映入湿漉漉的空气中，散发着粘腻又遥不可及的光芒。“我忘了跟爸妈说我在哪，就这么跑出去了钥匙还没带，他们不会觉得我离家出走了吧！”郭普成慌慌忙忙地摇动着朴辰成的胳膊，朴辰成半梦半醒间，只听到耳边吵吵闹闹，远处的汽车按了一声喇叭。  
他下意识拉住耳边吵吵嚷嚷的那个人的手臂，整个人往怀里尽数一扯，郭普成的脑袋就埋了进来，末了他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，低下头寻找摸索着。  
郭普成闭上眼睛，一颗心扑通乱跳，对方极其温柔小心，自己不免也心猿意马起来。  
一时间房间里什么声音也没有，只有彼此均匀轻柔有规律的呼吸声反复响起。  
好一会儿朴辰成的意识才逐渐恢复，他抬头看了眼半拉的窗帘，窗外正对着的郭普成家透出灯光。  
“没事，你家还有人。”  
郭普成被吻得发愣，听到他这么说才惊慌地坐起来盯着自家的阳台。他低头看了眼身上的衣服，都是完好的没有痕迹，才放心地转头对朴辰成打招呼：“哥我先回家一趟！”  
朴辰成头蒙在杯子里，闷闷地应了一声。  
他心里泛着甜蜜又酸涩的情绪，填满了整个胸腔，连表情也眉开眼笑起来，一个人在房间里突然傻乎乎地笑起来，要是在旁人眼里看来不知道有多惊悚，可是他就是停不下来，没有目的，没有约束地傻乐着，想到弟弟的眼睛，脸蛋，两条长腿，什么他都觉得很喜欢，就连他一眼掠过的窗台和书包都变得可爱起来。他呆呆地瘫在床上，自顾自地思考着，难道这就是喜欢一个人的样子吗？实在是太傻了，要是放在以前，简直不知道要被自己嗤之以鼻多少次，可是因为那个人是郭普成，一切全都变得合理起来，什么崇高的理想，什么远大的目标，在他面前甚至不值一提。  
他甩甩头，猛的一下坐了起来，天呀，人谈了恋爱就会变傻难道是真的吗？怎么突然间自己就变得酸溜溜了，但是这感觉并不差，他很享受，真是有点恶心，这要是被朋友同学知道了非得被笑死不可。但是也就在这一刻，他想起以前读书时候学习的一篇古文，是说女孩子在心爱的人离去之后会胡思乱想，终日等待，会望着意中人归来的方向日复一日直到意中人回来的那一天。  
妈呀，他打了个寒战，我跟女孩子有什么区别还！  
可是他越是控制自己不去想关于郭普成的事，他越是控制不住自己，鬼使神差地往自己家阳台上走去。他眯着眼睛，企图将视线越过拉着的窗帘，耳朵也尽力捕捉对面那家人不寻常的响动，只有人影窜来窜去，估计是太晚回家被老妈教训了。  
想到这里他终于忍不住，扑哧一声笑了出来。  
在这寻常又普通的夜晚，电视机还是播放着昨天的续集，便利店的薄荷糖也一条接一条地被售卖出去，所有的一切与昨天都没什么不同，但对于朴辰成来说，他的心终于开始有了不一样的感觉，而这一切没人能预料到。

郭普成在床上翻来覆去睡不着，房间里的灯早就关了，只有他的手机还亮着，照亮了黑暗里他的脸，显得诡异又显眼。  
他手机的屏幕界面放在那里一动不动好久了，踌躇地想打字发消息过去，删了又打，打了又删，他这辈子还没这么纠结过。  
过了一会儿，他呼呼喘了两口气，仿佛在给自己打气一般，按了发送键。

朴辰成坐在桌前，只有台灯还开着，电脑和手机都放在手边，他还在整理学校下周要用的资料，然后瞟了一眼亮起的手机屏幕，就迫不及待拿起来解了锁。  
“睡着了吗哥？”  
朴辰成嘴角的笑意出卖了他的心情，他飞速打了句“没呢”在屏幕上，但是又犹豫了下，没点发送。  
这样会不会显得我太着急啊……他挠挠头，手里的动作又停顿了一下，按了发送键。

郭普成发着呆，就听到手机的特殊提示音响了起来。他被吓了一跳，赶忙解了锁屏，就看到对方发来一个不轻不重不咸不淡的“没有。”  
他气得嘟了嘟嘴，喉咙里冒出一句“哼”，手机摔到枕头旁去了。一秒钟后又觉得本来就是自己先问睡着没有的，对方回一句没有也是很正常的吧。  
于是他重新拿起手机，打开APP，又打了一句话发送过去。

“晚上你没吃饭哎，现在饿吗？”朴辰成虽然不知道为啥他这么问，但是经过弟弟这么一说，他确实感到一阵和饥饿差不多的空虚感。  
“是有点……你也没吃吧？饿不饿？”  
郭普成美滋滋地看着屏幕，想着一会儿偷偷溜出去跟哥哥一起去便利店买点东西吃。  
“去便利店吗？”  
朴辰成几乎毫不犹豫地同意了。他拉开窗帘，抬头看着对面的阳台，果然没过一会，一个圆圆方方的脑袋鬼鬼祟祟地出现在视线里。  
“嘘。”郭普成对朴辰成做了个噤声的手势，朴辰成哭笑不得，他就算出声了谁又听得见啊。  
“我翻过去用隔壁家的楼梯下楼。”郭普成急切地在屏幕上打出一行字，点了发送就悄悄地朝阳台的另一边摸了过去。  
朴辰成在这边好整以暇地观看着，他发现郭普成真是身姿矫健，翻墙什么的简直不在话下，但他还是有点担心郭普成，怕他一个不小心摸黑掉下去，于是全程紧紧盯着那个人影，身体也朝前探去，恨不得代替他翻过去。  
直到郭普成成功落地，还回身朝朴辰成招了招手，他才放心地朝楼下指了指示意，转身出了家门。

“我厉害吧，”郭普成得意地看向朴辰成，仿佛炫耀一般，又好像希望朴辰成夸他一样带了点期待的眼神。  
朴辰成光笑，没理他，只问去了便利店想买什么。  
郭普成撇撇嘴：“我长这么大第一次趁爸妈都在家的时候偷偷溜出去哎。”  
朴辰成听了心里明明美得冒泡，嘴上却仿佛不在意一般说着：“我看你那么熟练，还以为你翻过很多次了。”  
郭普成侧过脸，认真地看着他：“早跟哥说了我运动神经好得很。”  
朴辰成冷不丁被他这么一看，忍不住也转头去看他，忍不住就吻上去。一开始只是浅尝辄止，到后来郭普成有心恶作剧，伸舌头舔了舔朴辰成的嘴角，一下子一发不可收拾。  
好在是深夜，两人根本肆无忌惮，毫无顾忌。朴辰成仿佛又一次听到对方的心跳声就在自己耳边，一下又一下敲打着自己的神经，他顺势抬手，圈住郭普成的腰。  
（便利店店员就是我，在对面店里偷窥，耶）

接受着便利店店员眼神洗礼的郭普成心虚地躲在哥哥的身后，真的要是被问起来是不是成年了的话一时半会他还不知道怎么解释。亏得这位哥看上去比较老成，装大人装的还真的蛮像的。  
“谢谢。”朴辰成眨眨眼睛，堂而皇之地走出了便利店门。  
郭普成嬉皮笑脸地从身后追上来，“哥你没看到吧，那个店员果然一直在怀疑我，盯我盯了好久了。”  
朴辰成不动声色地瞥了他一眼：“所以我才挡在你前面啊。”  
郭普成依旧嘻嘻哈哈地上来抢他手里的袋子：“果酒也没关系，给我先尝尝。”  
朴辰成抬高手臂，过了几秒钟就发现根本是徒劳，这弟弟的个子不比自己矮，于是放弃了挣扎，指了指前面的路：“坐下来喝吧。”  
在长椅上坐定，朴辰成拿了一瓶果酒一瓶啤酒出来，顺手把果酒递给了郭普成。后者下意识委屈地撇了撇嘴：“为什么要买不一样的酒啊，我想跟哥喝一样的。”  
朴辰成哑然失笑：“这有什么好纠结的，一会儿你想喝这瓶就喝我这个好了。”  
郭普成愣了一秒，恍然大悟：“就是啊。”  
朴辰成被他逗笑了，哈哈大笑起来，事实上要是在平常，他也许不会觉得有这么好笑，总之不会表现地这么夸张，但他今晚心情实在是太好了，可以说是最近一段时间以来心情最好的一天，所以他干脆放松了起来，手臂有一搭没一搭地搁在椅背上，随着远处某家店的背景音乐晃动着。他拿钥匙扣开了啤酒，看着郭普成跟这果酒瓶的瓶盖斗争看了半天。  
“……”郭普成无语，因为从来没喝过酒，连瓶盖也打不开。  
朴辰成好整以暇地看着他。  
“哥，我打不开。”郭普成不得不抬头直视朴辰成，略带心虚地看着他。  
“呵呵，”朴辰成干笑了两声，摆出一个自以为帅气的姿势从郭普成手上拿过酒瓶，认真地说：“只有啤酒瓶才需要开瓶器。这种的话，这样，就开了，”他一边说一边轻盈地旋转着瓶盖，瓶身发出一声清脆的金属断裂声。  
郭普成浑身散发着尴尬的气息，讪笑了一声，很不好意思地接过来猛喝了一口，却没想到即便是度数极低的果酒，这样喝也会被呛到的。  
他剧烈地咳嗽起来，惹得朴辰成放下啤酒瓶凑到他身边安抚着他。  
“你也太不小心了吧……哪有这么喝的……”朴辰成急促地轻拍郭普成的后背，却发现对方嘴角挂着一丝轻微的笑容。  
郭普成猛地坐回去，摆出一个相当自以为是的表情：“我下次就知道了嘛。”说完抬手喂了自己一小口果酒，他回味着嘴里的味道，清甜的水果混合着酒精冲击着他的口腔，后脑勺涌上仲夏夜晚的风，这瓶酒太值得了。  
“真好喝，”郭普成笑眯眯地看着身边的朴辰成，评价着这瓶廉价，随处可见，朴辰成甚至都不屑一顾的果酒。  
朴辰成递过自己手上这瓶啤酒，问郭普成：“试试这个？”  
郭普成依旧笑眯眯地点点头从他手上接过来：“好呀，我听说啤酒也不错。”  
这次他学会了，不再一喝一大口，但泡沫依旧通过窄小的瓶口留在他的上唇上，他干脆地打了一个响亮的嗝，大声冲朴辰成笑起来：“还是这个好喝。”他扬了扬自己手上的那瓶果酒，又抬手喝了一口。  
朴辰成接过啤酒，但却没有继续喝下去的意思。他感觉自己的眼镜模糊了起来，头上的路灯，远方的霓虹灯，对面的招牌灯箱，全部模糊在一个小小的点上，他怀疑不是自己眼镜的问题，因为无论他再怎么眨眼睛，甚至取下了眼镜，所见之处依旧一片模糊。除了那团粘在郭普成嘴唇上的小小的泡沫，他有点发蒙，低下头揉了揉自己的头发。  
郭普成还在耳边胡乱叨叨着什么，果然没被锻炼过的新手酒量就是不行，他抬起头，看着不停叨叨的郭普成，脸颊发出不一样的红晕，其实并不显眼，只是朴辰成观察过于仔细，郭普成的头发也被晚风吹起一小撮，以一个十分搞笑的姿势立在他的脑袋上，简直要把朴辰成逗笑。他嘴里七零八落地说着不着边际的话，比如说我游戏打得最好没人比得过，比如我贼烦我妈每天早晨门都不敲就进来叫我起床，比如我讨厌学校校服上非要别名牌的设定，比如我们班有个男生又矮又胖所以外号叫地瓜但是人很憨厚，这些胡言乱语，明明都是无足轻重的小事，朴辰成却听得十分认真。  
直到一边喝一边叨叨的郭普成饮尽瓶底最后一滴时，他吸了吸鼻子，转头微笑看着朴辰成，一边翻了个白眼一边说了一句：“我最喜欢哥啦，哥，你可真有钱。”  
朴辰成本来还在晃荡手里的啤酒瓶，听他这么一说，手里的动作就停了下来。他坏心眼地拿酒瓶底敲了一下郭普成的脑袋：“你只是觉得我有钱？我可没那么有钱。我穷死了。”  
郭普成依旧是一副笑眯眯的样子，比之前显得还要高兴，他噘着嘴，一副很不服气的样子：“没有关系！我可以赚大钱！”  
朴辰成笑呵呵地摆了个嗤之以鼻的表情，“你怎么赚啊，给你送星气球最多的人到现在还是我哎。”  
郭普成本来一幅不太清醒的样子，突然坐直了身体，表情严肃起来：“哥，你觉得我聪明吗？”  
朴辰成不明就里，“啊”了一声。  
郭普成又摇了摇头：“不是指其他什么，我是说，在游戏这个方面上，你觉得我聪明吗？”  
朴辰成毫不犹豫地点点头：“你真的是我见过的最有天赋的人了。”  
郭普成马上换了一副嬉皮笑脸的样子：“我要去打职业。我可能不能继续上学了。”  
朴辰成脸色一副意料之中的样子，没有太过惊讶，反而让郭普成很惊讶。他问朴辰成：“爸妈都非常非常反对，叫我不要做梦哎。我以为你也会这么说。”  
朴辰成低笑了一声：“我可不是你爸妈。”停顿了一下，他重新认真地看着郭普成。  
“我知道你就是这块料。”  
郭普成半醉半醒地看着他，眼睛里反射着朴辰成的目光。他一直看着朴辰成，好像他真的是自己的父母一般，一言不发仿佛在等着下文。但朴辰成沉默了好一会。  
“你是不是不相信自己呀？”朴辰成深深吸了一口气。  
郭普成终于忍不住点了点头，迟疑又缓慢，好像并不想承认。  
“但我相信你啊。我真的觉得你很厉害。”朴辰成没犹豫，紧接着对郭普成说出这句话。这话在很久之前，他就想对他说了。  
“真的吗？”郭普成睁着眼睛，即便他的眼睛快要在失焦的临界点，但他心里实在是想要看清朴辰成的表情，于是坐起身来，凑近对方的脸，睁着眼睛用剩余的清明想仔细看着对方的脸。  
路灯打在朴辰成脸上，明明暗暗，虚虚实实，郭普成看不清了。  
朴辰成又一次吻上去，覆盖住对方的嘴唇，不等他回话，自己也不打算说话。这个吻跟之前任何一个都不一样，带着酒精的尖锐感和水果的甜味，模糊又坚定，他全身心放松下来，把手放在郭普成圆圆的后脑勺上，几乎是一边笑一边吻。不像两人第一次接吻一样急迫，现在他们十分从容；也不像带着情欲的吻，他只是想让对方知道自己的心意而已，所以一点都不着急，反而十分温柔，又像引导，又像安抚。郭普成晕晕乎乎，不知道这位哥又想干嘛，但他觉得很舒服，所以什么都没做，只是跟着一起做，好在他已经习惯了这双唇，也已经习惯了对方的呼吸，他只是默默地跟着节奏走。  
过了好一会儿，朴辰成一言不发地把下巴搁在郭普成的肩膀上，要是有第三个人看来，他们好像只是个互相扶持着的喝多的两个小伙子。  
郭普成被酒精洗刷过的意识渐渐回来了。他犹豫着，但又带了点急不可耐的意味，询问着朴辰成：“在我看来哥也真的很有天分。跟我一起吧，哥。”  
他第一次强硬地推开朴辰成，双手扶着朴辰成的胳膊，第一次这样直视着朴辰成的脸。


End file.
